1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement in a single- or multi-share plow, and more especially to a reversible plow having one or more pairs of plow bodies, in order to allow limited elastic compliant rearward rotation of the plow body or each plow body, respectively, at the occurrence of very heavy plowing forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some agriculture areas, plows are subjected to very large loads, limiting their durability. This is caused by plowing through very dry and thus hard soil, and the plow bodies are subjected to heavy forces. Moreover, such hard soil will crack during plowing, and the force acting on each single plow body, the so-called plowing force, will consequently vary a great deal. When, additionally, the plowing depth is rather large, the maximum forces acting on the plow will be extra large.
The above-mentioned plowing situation will result in the plows being exposed to large vibration loads. Again, this may lead to material fatigue and fatigue fracture in the most exposed portions of the plow after a relatively short period of time.
Another problem associated with large vibration loads is that the vibrations may cause the screws in the screw joints of the plow to loosen.
It is, of course, possible to construct the plow using very large material dimensions such that it may absorb extreme plowing forces, but such a solution is inevitably associated with the disadvantages resulting from a very high consumption of materials and a very heavy plow construction.